


Durarara!! Fanfics

by himeko7



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BL, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Fluff, Group Sex, Hypnotism, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Seke, Smut, Wishes, Yaoi, oneshots, reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeko7/pseuds/himeko7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where all my Durarara!! oneshots will be. Pairings will be anyone (but most of them will be Shizaya), and they are all one shots. I do not own Durarara!! Or any of the characters. Only this fanfic stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I control you now. (Shizaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo is fed up with Izaya's constant annoyance! But unbeknownst to Shinra and Celty, they plant an idea on the brute to gain the upper hand on the flea! How will it all turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first fanfic work! :D (yes, that means I just copied and paste. :b) A fill for kinkmeme here- http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=25067436#t25067436
> 
> Enjoy~! ^u^

The two beast of Ikebukuro were at it again.

"IZAYAAAA!!! I told you to stay OUUUT!!!" Roared the strongest man in the city- Shizuo Heiwajima. He threw a vending machine at a raven-haired man.

"Oh Shizu-chan~ when will you ever learn?" Said the sly informant- Izaya Orihara, as he gracefully dodged the incoming hazard, keeping his eyes locked on the fake blonde at the same time. The vending machine crashed into a nearby parked car, the both of them broken and crushed.

Izaya tsked at the person responsible. "...if you keep damaging public property, your gonna end up in jail~" he smirked, standing to a halt. Shizuo took this opportunity to catch the flea, never realizing that it was Izaya's plan. Shizuo ran, thinking that he finally had the flea, when suddenly, he felt himself in midair. everything was spinning, his purplish-blue-tinted sunglasses falling off and being crushed underneath a passing semi-truck. The last thing Shizuo saw was the back of a laughing informant leaving.

__________________________

 

"...Really Shizuo. You should be more careful." The underground doctor- Shinra Kishitani, scolded. "Even though you have unbelievable strength, that doesn't automatically make you invulnerable! You've been hit by a truck more than once chasing after Izaya." Shizuo grunted as Shinra finished wrapping him in bandages, both in thanks and in annoyance.

Shizuo ignored Shinra's constant chatter by remembering what happened after the "incident".

The blonde woke up in a familiar place. It was Shinra and Celty's place. He looked around the room, spotting shinra with some papers on a chair near the bed he was on. "W-what happened?" Shizuo sat up, rubbing his left arm. He felt tingly on his whole left side. The young doctor looked up from the papers.

"Oh, Shizuo! You're awake! that's- WHOA! Wait, wait, wait! Don't rub! Don't rub!" Shinra exclaimed. Dropping all the papers on the floor and holding up his hands.

Shizuo stopped rubbing. "What? What happend?" He asked for a second time. Shinra sighed with relief, picking up all the scattered papers.

"You know, You were lucky to be found by Celty." He started, standing up and pushing his black-rimmed glasses. "'Cause if she didn't, you would have been in serious condition." He showed Shizuo the papers, and honestly, he didn't understand what all of it said.

"Okay, okay! But what HAPPENED?" shizuo growled, starting to lose his patience.

"Alright, alright. calm down." Shinra said, as if he was a mother trying to soothe her grumpy child. "Celty told me that after she finished her errands, she saw Izaya walking towards her with a smile. She asked why he seemed so happy, and she told me that Izaya said, 'oh, it's nothing. just got rid of some useless trash.' and walked away." Shizuo gritted his teeth, thinking- useless trash, am I?' but instead asked- "and so, Celty came to where I was and found me?"

"Yes. She was worried about what he meant, so she went to check around the area and found you, unconscious on the ground. Then, she brought you back here, I took care of you, and here we are!"

Shizuo noded, silently saying that he now understood.

"Well, as expected of 'the strongest man in Ikebukuro', you're perfectly fine!" Shinra said, snapping Shizuo out of his thoughts. The doctor then gave him a plastic bag; in it was a bartenders outfit -bowtie included- and a new pair of sunglasses.

"Celty got it from your place. Seeing as the one you were wearing was tattered..." Shizuo started to change out of the white t-shirt and pants, quickly trying to get out of the place, so he didn't have to hear his friend yap.

"You know, Shizuo,"

"uh-huh..."

"I know that it's Izaya's fault for making you angry, but I think it's also your fault, because of your temper problem..." Shizuo was about to put his belt on, when he immediately snapped.

"MY FAULT?!! It's always the damn flea's fault!! I know that I have a temper problem, but 'he' always makes it worse!!" Shizuo was breathing a little hard now, as he resumed putting on his belt.

"Just hear me out a sec, will you?" Shinra asked lightly. Shizuo didn't respond as he put his shirt on, and the doctor took it as a sign to continue. "Alright, I read online about hypnosis, and they said that it's a harmless soulution for people who need help!" Shizuo raised an eyebrow at him. "Things like smoking, drinking, addiction, even obesity!" The lively doctor spread his arms out wide, getting excited.

"Hypnosis? No thank you. I rather keep my 'problem' than turning into a mindless monkey." Shizuo said, bringing Shinra down from his excitement. Just then, someone knocked on the door. After hearing a reply from Shinra, the door opened.

In the middle of the doorway, stood the headless rider- Celty Sturluson. She had her helmet off, so the black, smokey shadow, wisped around freely from her neck where her head was supposed to be.

Celty took out her PDA and started to type on it, lifting it up for Shizuo to see after she finished. [Are you alright, Shizuo?] The blonde smiled. If it was anyone that never got on his nerves, it was celty.

"Yeah, I'm alright! You don't really have to worry."

"You have good timing, Celty!" Shinra beamed. "I was just telling Shizuo that he should try hypnosis! You know, for his temper? Don't you think it'll help him?" Celty looked like she was thinking about it, her fingers hovering over the PDA's keys. As Celty typed, Shinra also said, "...and maybe we could try and see if you can get hypnotized too, Celty. I would love to see you in an apron with nothing underneath but a bikini- OUCH!!" Shinra fell flat on his back with a THUD, after receieving a blow to the stomach. If Celty's shadow showed color for every emotion she was in, she would've been the color pink for embarassment.

She re-typed something in her PDA and held it in front of Shizuo. [Even though it sounds like a good idea, I have my doubts... I mean, what if there was someone like, Shinra for instance, or some other person with bad intentions hypnotizing people? Then they would be that person's slave against their own will.]

The blonde stared at the screen. The last part caught his attention. Now usually, Shizuo was a man who always acted instead of thinking, but this time, the gears were turning in his head. Shizuo looked at the doctor getting up. "Hey, doc. About this hypnosis thing, Does it work on just anyone?" Shinra had a thoughtful expression.

"Well, I read that it works mostly on an egotistical person... but why the sudden interest?" Shinra asked.

"Oh, no reason." Shizuo couldn't contain his smile- a devilish smile, none of good intent. He turned toward Celty. "Mind if you help me with some useless trash.

__________________________

 

Izaya walked in the hallway of his apartment at 11:49pm, fishing out for the keys in his pants pocket. It had been a long days work, and even though Izaya was a 'god', he could still feel exhausted if he wanted to. He took out his keys and started to unlock the door, but the strange thing was, his door was already unlocked. 'Strange... I'm sure I locked the door before I left...' Izaya thought to himself. And it couldn't have been his assistent -Namie- either. He slowly opened the door, flicking out his switchblade knife.

"Whoever is in my apartment, better know what the consequences are..." Izaya called out, quietly. He saw that nothing was broken, stolen, or misplaced. But as he got closer to his bedroom door, he saw that the door was slightly opened. Izaya gripped the knife a little tighter, smirking. 'Oh, I see. So whoever it is thought that they could ambush me in my own room. The place where I go to sleep and relax, the place where i'll likely put my guard down. HA! Such simple mindedness!!' He scoffed inwardly. It would have been much easier to catch the intruder by calling the police, but Izaya liked it better if he dealt with his enemy first. The informant slowly walked inside the room, hiding the knife behind his back.

"I guess no ones here... I suppose it was just my imagination after all... not!" The lights clicked on, and Izaya spun around, ready to strike. But a hand caught him, slamming the ravenette on the wall with such force that he dropped the knife. "Wha-what? Shizu-chan? How... how did you get in here?" Izaya asked, shocked. The brute finally had the flea right where he wanted him.

"Heh. I got a little help from the headless rider... and now you're so gonna pay!" Shizuo pulled something from around his neck; on a beaded string was a crystal diamond-shaped pendulum. He held it in front of Izaya.

"What's that supposed to be? A necklace for me~?" Izaya was composed again, mocking the blonde. Shizuo chuckled, as he started to swing the pendulum sideways.

"...no Izaya... this is my key to finally have my way with you. I searched for this in every specialty store, and now that I found it, I'm gonna hypnotize you." Izaya laughed loudly.

"Oh Shizu-chan!! I knew you were a monster, and I knew you were a dimwit, but THIS! How delusional!!" Izaya's cackle got on Shizuo's nerves, but he noticed that the flea couldn't take his eyes off the swinging pendulum.

"Seems like it's working to me, I-za-ya~" The brute whispered, inching closer to the flea, with only the pendulum separating them. Izaya was getting uncomfortable, a single sweat drop falling from his brow.

"...ne, S-Shizu-chan... I-I'm Sure we could settle this... s-some other way..." Shizuo loved the way Izaya stuttered.

"I thought you didn't believe in hypnosis?"

"I-I don't."

"Then why can't you look away...?"

"Just... because..." Shizuo felt that Izaya had stilled, only his eyes were moving.

"Alright, if I remember the instructions correctly..." the blonde mumbled. "After I count to five, I'll snap my fingers and you'll stop looking at the pendulum. And when I say a certain keyword, like, 'flea', you'll be in MY control." The room felt tense. For Izaya, if this worked, he would be in serious trouble. And for Shizuo, if it didn't work, then Izaya would somehow escape from his grasp, like he always does, and Shizuo would never get a chance like this again.

"One... He started. The flea had a feeling of unease.

"It's not going to work..."

"two..."

"Ha... look at you, acting all serious..."

"Three..."

"Stop it..."

"Four..."

"Goddamnit! Shizuo! You son-of-a-"

"FIVE!!" Shizuo cut off, snapping his fingers right after. Izaya stopped, bracing himself, not looking at the pendulum, even though it was still swinging. he slowly opened his closed eyes, not feeling any different or any changes.

"Ha...ha ha. So it didn't really work after all..." But the blonde was still smiling.

"We're not done just yet, 'flea'." Suddenly, The informant's body gave a single jerk, and he then stood silently, his eyelids drooping a little. Shizuo unpinned Izaya from the wall and waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh, it worked all right." The brute raised the pendulum and said, "I forgot to tell you, if you want to reverse the effects, you have to break this. But in the state you're in, I doubt you can do much unless I tell you to." He saw Izaya obediently nod, and that gave the brute an unknown feeling- a feeling of total dominance... and something else.

The blonde sat on Izaya's bed. 'I thought I would just kill this guy for all the misery he caused me... but looking at him like this, I think I'll just have fun with him.' He thought. "Okay, my first order!" The blonde took a sweeping look at the flea; his fur-trimmed jacket, black v-neck shirt and dark jeans. "Take all your clothes off." And without any pause whatsoever, Izaya obeyed. Shizuo didn't know why he commanded that, but he could tell that some part of Izaya was still conscious, with the way the ravenette was blushing slightly. As Izaya got to his underwear, the only thing covering him, he hesitated, hands on the waistband. Shizuo was amused that the flea had so much willpower, even if he was entranced. "I said to take off ALL your clothes, Izaya. So that includes your underwear!" Izaya stripped the last piece of cloth, exposing his naked body, and making his blush deepen and spread to his ears. The brute subconsciously licked his lips, feeling his heartbeat go faster, and his rationality slipping away. The sight of the informant -once a devilish pest, now a defenceless creature- somehow turned Shizuo on. "Now... come here." He patted his lap, getting a little warm. Izaya made his way to shizuo, placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders, and his knees on either side of the blonde. "That's right Izaya... I control you now." The brute whispered, his breath on the informant's ear, making the ravenette shudder and have a hard-on.

"...Nnnngh... Shizu...o... p-please." Shizuo heard the 'want' and the 'need' in Izaya's voice, making him snap inside. He attacked the pale neck in front of him with his mouth, alternating between biting and licking, and his one hand groped Izaya's soft ass cheek, while the other one stroked his erection. Izaya quickly covered his mouth, trying to keep himself from moaning.

"It's all right, Izaya. Go ahead if you want to moan- but you have to moan like the neko you are..." Shizuo said, moving his lips to a pink nipple. He sucked and nipped on the bud, showing no mercy to his raven-haired captive.

"Nnnn... nyaaaa... Shizuo... nyaaaaaa~!" The sensation of Shizuo's mouth, tongue, and hands, was so AMAZING to the ravenette, that he felt like cumming already. "C-cum... cumming...!" Shizuo felt it too, so he gripped Izaya's cock, preventing him from climaxing. "Ahh! N-no...!"

"Sorry~ but you can't cum just yet, I-za-ya~" Shizuo rubbed the pre-cum leaking head, making the flea cry from the pain and pleasure. The blonde couldn't hold on anymore. The bulge in his pants wanted to be free from it's restraints. "Now, be a good boy and don't cum," the blonde ordered, starting to take off his vest and shirt. "but keep touching yourself." The infomant did as he was told, pumping his own cock and playing with his own nipples. A pang of guilt came over the blonde, but he shook the momentary feeling away as he unzipped his pants, his erection able to breathe. He pushed Izaya down on the bed, spreading his legs and replacing the ravenette's hands with his own. Shizuo stroked his own leaking manhood, relieving some of the tension. After a few more strokes, he let Izaya suck on his fingers, thinking, 'damn! when did this flea ever look sexy?' The brute kissed and left hickeys on the informant's body, stopping when he got to the trobbing erection. Izaya gasped and then mewled, as Shizuo gave him a blowjob, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth. Shizuo took out his saliva and pre-cum coated fingers from the informant's mouth, and placed them on Izaya's tight entrance. "You ready? I'm gonna push it in."

The brute entered a finger, none too gently, making Izaya yelp and clutch the sheets.

"Nyaa!" Shizuo crashed his lips with Izaya's, A part of him, apologizing for being rough, while the other, wanting to break him completely. Their tongues mingled with each other, and their teeth scraped against one another's, causing them to breathe heavily. Shizuo pushed another finger inside, this time being careful. He finger-fucked the disheveled flea, earning a groan from him. "...Mmnnnn... Shizuo, I w-want... nya...your-" Izaya panted, looking into mocha-colored eyes with his tearful auburn-colored ones. Shizuo understood, slipping his fingers out. He helped Izaya to get on his hands and knees, supporting him by holding on to his hips. The blonde aligned his member with the ravenette's entrance, not bothering to use lube, seeing as the both of them were impatient.

"Shit..." He cursed, thrusting into the tight heat that was Izaya. The both of them were in pure ecstasy, sweating, panting, groaning, and grunting. And Shizuo thought, maybe, he actually liked the flea, even though they fight and tell each other to die, the truth was, they couldn't live without each other. They were opposites, but they were also the same, And Shizuo finally realized his feelings. He started off thrusting slowly, trying to hold back from hurting Izaya with his monstrous strength, but proved to be useless as the flea rocked his ass back and forth, making the blonde's cock go deeper and faster than he wanted.

"Nyaaaa~ so... gooood...!" Izaya purred, when Shizuo stroked and thrusted in rhythm. Shizuo felt Izaya's walls tighenting around his member, both of them on the verge of climax. He sped up, forgetting about being careful, and pounding into Izaya's sweet spot again and again. "I- ahhhhhh...! l-love you... love you, S-Shizu-channn...!!" The ravenette came, his seed spurting on his stomach and his lover's hand, while his blonde lover came inside of him.

After recovering from his high, Shizuo laid Izaya gently on the bed, getting up to search for the forgotten pendulum. He found the crystal, which was lying on the ground with the scattered clothes, and walked toward the window across the bed, opening it. Shizuo knew that the flea was right, that he was a monster, but he had feelings and a conscience, and he knew that he couldn't leave Izaya like that. The brute thought back to the moment before they climaxed, remembering that Izaya called him 'Shizu-chan' and not 'Shizuo' like before. He smiled, throwing the crystal, as hard as he could, out onto the empty streets, hearing it shatter. The blonde sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Oh, Shizu-chan~" Shizuo froze, the sound of that familiar voice, already awake and back to normal. He turned around, expecting something unpleasant, but instead, he got a blowjob from the ravenette.

"This stays a secret, got it?" The blonde nodded, hard again. "And I want you out after the second round..."

__________________________

 

2 days later, another battle broke out in Ikebukuro.

"I thought I told you to stay OUT?!! I-ZA-YAAA!!!" Shizuo raged, a vein trobbing on the side of his forehead. He threw a stop sign at the informant. Izaya ducked, hearing it crash on the ground behind him.

"I have to do my job you know... Shizu-chan~" he fake pouted, staying in the spot he was in, just across the street. Shizuo charged, yelling, "you damn flea!!" Izaya smirked.

"Nyaaaa~ Shizu-chan~" Shizuo stopped in surprise, as a truck passed between them. After the truck passed, Shizuo saw Izaya's expression; his eyes were wide and both of his hands were covering his mouth. The brute smiled.

He forgot to tell the flea about the lingering side effects...

 

~End~


	2. The scent of love. (Shizaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo wakes up tied up and blindfolded, something he knew only Izaya was capable of- and he can literally smell him... 
> 
> Knowing this, Izaya wants to use it to his advantage to humiliate the blond. 
> 
> Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink's request is here- http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=25138860#t25138860
> 
> And I know I suck at writing summaries... :b

Shizuo woke up feeling groggy and sluggish. He tried to open his eyes, which felt heavy like led, only to see total black darkness. '...The hell?!' He thought, as he realized that he was blindfolded and handcuffed- and fully naked. He could also tell that there was a rope tied around his upper body and upper arms, leaving his stomach area (and anything lower) exposed. Shizuo tried to break free from the bonds, but he couldn't feel his usual in-human strength- his body just felt weak and heavy. "...When I find out who did this to me, I'm SO going to kill them...!!" He whispered harshly, his throat a little raw. Suddenly, the blond stopped struggling. He sniffed the air, smelling that familar 'stench'. "It reeks..." He said, gritting his teeth, knowing the only person who could have this strong 'stench' in Ikebukuro (or anywhere else, for that matter), was the man he DESPISED the most- Izaya Orihara. "I should have known it was you! You damn flea!" Shizuo spat, as he heard that undeniable snicker.

"Heheheh... my, my, Shizu-chan~ So it is true... you can notice me by smell, just like a beast!!" Shizuo heard Izaya say. Even though he couldn't see where the raven-haired infomant was, Shizuo could smell and hear where he was- and he was coming closer to his right.

"How'd you find that out?" Shizuo asked, as he turned his head to the left as far as he could. "And how the hell did I end up like this?!!"

"Tsk, Tsk... I'm an information broker, Shizu-chan. That's my JOB." Izaya replied to the first question, not really telling HOW he knew. "And I'm surprised that you can't even figure out how you even got into this position. But as the beast that you are, Shizu chan, I'll tell you~" Even though Shizuo had a blindfold on, he could tell that Izaya was smirking that hateful smirk...

 

4 hours ago.

 

"well! Today went better than expected!" Said Shizuo's boss- Tom tanaka, as they were eating an early-than-usual dinner after they finished collecting the last debt money of the day. "Actually, I don't think there ever was a time when things went this smoothly..." Shizuo slammed his cup of green tea onto the table, spilling some of it.

"Exactly!" He started. "Something smells fishy... and I know why!" Tom sighed, grabbing a napkin to clean up the tea.

"*Sigh...* Shizuo, I thought we talked about this earlier. Why would Izaya give money to all our debtors, just so they can pay us back and make things easier for us? Especially since, you guys hate each other." Shizuo picked up his otoro (tuna) sushi, and just before he put it in his mouth he replied, "I don't know. Maybe that flea made a deal with those punks to ambush me in exchange for the money." Tom chuckled at that.

"You? You really think that they would make a deal with Izaya just to ambush YOU?" The debt collector looked at his bodyguard, making a sweeping gesture with his hand, starting at his dyed-blond hair to his bartender's outfit. "Just about everyone knows who the strongest man in Ikebukuro is. And, no offence Shizuo, but unless that person was really dumb or lived somewhere else, they wouldn't even go near you. I mean, you got shot by a gun and survived it!! Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, can hold you down." After that, there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Um... thanks." Shizuo mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed and happy from tom's praise. "But... it doesn't change how I feel about the whole thing. I didn't even see or smell the bastard, so he must be planning somethi-" Just then, the sound of a cellphone ringing cut Shizuo off. Tom took out his cellphone from his suit jacket's pocket, and before answering it he told Shizuo, "Sorry, I'll be back in a sec. But Shizuo, I think you should have a day off tomorrow... you need to relax and stop thinking about Izaya." Then he got up and left. The blond sighed, frustrated that his boss didn't understand. Or is it just Shizuo overthinking things? He waited five minutes when Simon- one of the owner of Russia sushi- came up to him.

"hello Shizuo. I brought gift for you!" He said, in his deep voice. Shizuo looked at the russian man, one of his eyebrows cocked in a question.

"Gift?"

 "Yes! it is from a friend. He say he is sorry for not understanding you, and before he go to meet someone, he pay for everything and give you this sake!" Simon seemed really happy, so Shizuo accepted the bottle of sake, thanking simon as the big Russian man went back to giving flyers to people, yelling, "eat Russian sushi! It good for you!" Shizuo poured the sake, thinking to himself. '...Maybe it is all just a coincidence. If Tom and Simon are happy, then I shouldn't bring them, or myself, down!' And with that, the blond drank the sake, cup after cup after cup... and that, was his downfall...

 

Present time.

 

Izaya sat on top of Shizuo. "...That's right. I planned it all right from the start, Shizu-chan~" The ravenette purred, taking off his fur-trimmed jacket, making sure it brushed against his captive's body. "I gave some of my money to help my precious humans. Then I called your boss, because one of my clients needed a loan, and I thought, why don't I help that guy, Tom, in gaining more people for his business... and now I'll tell you the most crucial part of my plan that led you here, in this hotel room." Izaya was inches away from Shizuo's face, his breath caressing him, making the brute cringe from the closeness. "...I bought the sake beforehand, putting a 'special' aphordisiac... after your boss left, I went to Simon, telling him that I wanted to apologize to you, because of everything that we've been through is because I didn't understand you well enough, but I couldn't stay and chat with you 'cause of someone I had to meet." Izaya gave a fake pout (even though Shizuo was still blindfolded).

"Wait!! How did you tie me up and bring me here without anyone seeing you?!!" Shizuo asked, squirming underneath Izaya.

"Hahaha!! Silly Shizu-chan! You came out of Russia sushi on your own, and might I add, a 'little' drunk. And of course, I had some help from a couple of those debtors that I gave money to, as I couldn't be there myself, because of my alibi~" Shizuo heard the sound of clothes rustling.

"Ok. So what the hell are you doing now, you damn flea?! Isn't the reason you did all of this, is because you wanted to get rid of me?!!"

"Heh~ Oh shizu-chan, I'm not going to do that, not this time..." The ravenette whispered, rubbing his whole body against the blond, making Shizuo notice that Izaya took his shirt off. "...But after learning that you can smell me so strongly...I'm going to put my scent all over you... Shizuo..." Izaya licked and bit on the brute's ear, still rubbing their bodies together. Shizuo was starting to get an erection. He knew it was because of the drug, but he still was mad at himself for letting his enemy get to him like this. Izaya felt the hardening member against his still-clothed butt.

"Ohhhh~ Did you know, Shizu-chan? If one of your senses are blocked, then the others become more sensitive!" Izaya then did the unexpected- he kissed Shizuo. It was a wet and wild kiss, and being this close, Shizuo could REALLY smell Izaya. He smelled strongly of... cinnamon and spices? The blond never thought Izaya smelled like this, he always couldn't identify what his scent was, he just thought it was too strong and smelly.

Izaya pulled out from the heavy make-out session, letting the both of them breathe. "Haah...haah... so? Is my scent getting to you...?" The ravenette asked. But he didn't wait for an answer, as he continued to kiss the blond, stroking his now-fully-hard-on. Shizuo was finally getting into it- Izaya's kisses, Izaya's body, and Izaya's smell- until he felt something tightening on his hard-on. "I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying this," he heard the flea say. "But my idea was to put my... 'essence' on YOU, not the other way around... so you would always have my scent..." After Izaya had finished tying the ribbon (or that's what Shizuo thought it was) on his crotch, there was a sound of a zipper zipping, and then a jar being opened. Shizuo wanted to comprehend what all the sound meant, but his mind was getting more hazy as Izaya started to give him a blowjob. The blond heard some moans and a squishing sound from the ravenette- he was fucking himself- so he tryed to loosen/remove the blindfold by moving his head on the pillow to have a look.

"Nnngh... you've been... quiet for a while...ah- Shizu-chan..."Izaya panted. And it was true. The reason Shizuo was silent was because he wanted to keep himself from making any sounds that would indicate his pleasure- if he did, then that would mean that Izaya had, in a sense, completely won. But it seemed the flea had already known his thoughts, and so he was gonna break the silence. "Alright, I think I've finished prepping myself~ It's time to tell me how you feel..." Izaya hovered over Shizuo's trobbing length, taking a deep breath, he fully impaled himself, making the brute gasp. Izaya waited, getting adjusted to the member and the heat that was from his blond beast. Once he was ready, he started to lift himself and plunge back down in a steady rhythm. Shizuo grunted, feeling the hot walls of the informant.

"IZAYA!! Untie me right NOW!!!" Shizuo finally broked his silence, wanting freedom to fuck the flea mercilessly and cum.

"I don't think so~" Izaya taunted, gaining speed and crashing their lips together again. Shizuo thought he was gonna go crazy! The sounds! the smell! Izaya's kisses! But he was still weak, he couldn't break free... until Izaya's hand accidently lifted his blindfold just enough for him to see the most erotic face in the world (or in Shizuo's opinion, anyway).

Izaya wasn't kissing him anymore, so Shizuo saw his swollen, pink lips, that were a bit parted and moist from their kiss. His hair was disheveled, some of it sticking on his blushing cheeks. And his small, pale body, dripping with sweat. "A-ahhh! I-I'm gonna... c-cum!!" Izaya cried out, tears threatning to spill out. And that was the last straw for Shizuo, as he broked the handcuffs and ripped the rope that bounded him, also tearing off the cloth that covered his eyes. He sat up grabbing the surprised ravenette's waist, ramming up into Izaya's prostate, making him scream in pleasure. Shizuo felt his crotch get really tight, and he remembered that there was a ribbon stopping him from his release.

"...Seems like you're not the only one who's going to cum... I-za-ya..." He slipped off the ribbon, then giving a few more final thrusts he ejaculated inside of the flea, who in turn, arched his back and gripped the brute's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin as he came on their stomachs. After Shizuo pulled out, he laid back on the bed with Izaya still holding him, his head on his chest. They were both exhausted, as it was their first time and that they came a lot.

"Mmm. I hope, Shizu-chan... that you never... forget my scent..." Izaya whispered- with a genuine smile. Shizuo heard but couldn't answer as he was starting to drift off to sleep... but it didn't matter, since Izaya was already asleep.

 

The next morning

 

...Shizuo felt Izaya stirring. "Slept well, I-za-ya~?" Izaya snapped his head up to look into mocha colored eyes, and before he could back away, two strong arms wrapped around him in an embrace. Shizuo had a smug look on his face. "Heh. I don't know if you know, but my boss gave me a day off today, so we can stay in bed and do ANYTHING I- I mean, 'we' want to." Izaya blushed, feeling embrassed, both for letting his guard down, and for getting turned on thinking about what the brute might do to him.

"B-but Shizu-chan... I-I thought you didn't like me or my smell? I bet this room smells so bad to you, and I can't really move because of last night-" Shizuo gave a soft kiss to stop Izaya's rambling.

"Then I'll just take care of you. And last night you told me that you hoped that I would never forget your scent... and my reply is: I would never forget your scent even if I tried! So I just have to get used to it." He gave another kiss, also kissing the top of the ravenette's hair. Izaya relaxed in his arms... taking in his lover's scent.

 

~End~


	3. Careful what you wish for... (Shizuo x Various)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishing that he could be loved, Shizuo gets what he wants... thing is, it gets out of control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink request (as I was too lazy to come up with my own ideas. :b)- http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=25191340#t25191340

It was a nice, cool, saturday evening in Ikebukuro; perfect for couples to be together in the park. But a certain fake-blond-haired man stood out of place.

Shizuo Heiwajima, in his usual attire- a bartender's outfit and a purplish-blue-tinted sunglasses- was walking all alone, giving off a mean and scary aura. But it wasn't Shizuo's fault. He knew that the park was a hot-spot on the weekends for lovers to do their lovey-dovey things (picnic, make out, holding hands while taking a stroll, make out, etc.), but this was the only way to get to his apartment- which is why he HATES working on the weekends! But he needed to pay off all the debt he had for breaking a lot of public properties.

As Shizuo was walking, he could feel everyone staring at him, probably asking, "why is THAT GUY here? He's a monster. No one could love him, right?" Shizuo (unconsciously) stared at a young couple sitting on a bench. He's seen them before; the boy had short black hair and he looked like the shy, awkward type, with the way he was blushing and goofily smiling at the girl next to him.   
The said girl wore round glasses and had the same expression as the boy. They both looked pitible, but they matched and looked like they really loved each other.

Shizuo sighed, finally out of the crowded park and into an isolated area. Even though it meant taking a longer way home, he would rather be alone than see others in love and upset himself... because he can't. "Well... it's not like I CAN'T fall in love..." Shizuo muttered to himself. "It's 'cause THEY think I'm a freak... THEY think I'm just a heartless beast! But it's not my fault! I didn't ask for this 'curse' to get pissed off so easily and crush everything..." he was in deep thought, not paying any attention to his surroundings. "...I just wish someone can love me, not caring about my strength..." Suddenly, Shizuo remembered backed to this one incident, when he was in high school.

 

-Flashback-

 

He was in the cafeteria, fighting with the ravenette- Izaya Orihara. Shizuo held a huge and heavy table, holding it over his head, ready to throw it. The other students and teachers were hiding and taking cover, in fear that they would get hit- except for one unknown student. The brave-idiot ran towards Shizuo with a mop in his hands, hitting him from behind with all his might. The student then quickly retreated as Shizuo stumbled, his arms and legs ready to give out. The reason wasn't because he got hit (he barely felt it), but because he tried to push through a fever he had caught this morning. Finally, Shizuo's arms couldn't take the strain, so the table fell on top of him, making him fall with a -THUD-, his consciousness slipping away. But before he did, he heard Izaya say, "...And the monster goes down~" and some students murmuring thier agreement...

Later, when Shizuo woke, he felt even more unfocused, sore, and dizzy, his head trobbing more than before. The blond could tell that he was in the nurse's office... and that someone else was in the room... taking care of him, and... did that person just kiss him?!

 

-Flashback end-

 

Shizuo couldn't remember who it was! He knew it wasn't the school's nurse- the person was wearing the Raijin uniform- and it wasn't one of his female classmate- the uniform and the person's build was a guy's- And he was sure that even the males hated and/or feared him... Except for two- and thier names were Shinra, and Kadota... could it have been one of them? Did either one of them like him in that way? Wait! What did it matter to Shizuo?! He wasn't even gay!! Or was he...?

The blond's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone. The man he bumped into was bigger and taller than him, had dark skin, and wore some kind of old arabian clothes, including a turban. "...Simon? What the hell are you wearing?!" Shizuo asked, incredulous.

"Hm? Oh! I am sorry!" The big man exclaimed, bowing in apology, as he realized that Shizuo was talking to him. "I am not this 'Simon' you speak of." Shizuo gave him a skeptical look. If this guy wasn't Simon, why does he have the same deep voice and accent as him?

"Ok, who are you then?" He asked, trying to play along. The 'stranger' stood back up, smiling at him.

"I am Monsi! Monsi, the wandering russian genie!" There was a long silence...

"Alright, I'm going. See ya." Shizuo said, resuming to go home, passing Monsi.

"Wait! I have something to tell you, friend!" Monsi called out, stopping the blond in his tracks. "I have granted your wish! What your heart desires most. BUT, you will have one day until everyone, except for your true love, turns back to normal and forgets."

"Huh? Okay... but aren't I suppose to get two more wishes...?"

"Oh, no, no! I only give one wish to person who need it!" And with that, Monsi skipped away happily, leaving Shizuo a little dumbfounded... even after he went home.

 

Tom's POV.

 

I knocked on the door of my beautiful blond's place, coming earlier than usual, but not because of work. I knocked again, this time hearing my beloved's voice...

"Who the HELL is it at seven in the morning?!!" *sigh*, His voice is so lovely~<3

"It's me, Shizuo! Tom!" I called through the door. Just saying his name makes me giddy!

The door opened and I saw Shizuo- and my god!! He looked like a sexy, devilish-angel! With the way his blue pajama top was half buttoned, exposing a bit of his chest. And his dyed locks, still ruffled from sleep...! I-I need to calm down... keep my composure.

"Tom? what are yo-" Shizuo stopped mid-sentence, looking up and down at me. I knew he would be surprised, because I had my dreadlocks in a ponytail, and instead of wearing my usual working suit, I wore a blue dress shirt and a tan dress jacket and trousers- the perfect clothes for my perfect lover. I also held a bouquet of red roses, giving them to my soon-to-be-boyfriend.

"Shizuo, there's something I want to say to you..." I started, as he stood there, holding on to the flowers, motionless and wide-eyed. "...We've been working together for a long time now, and I'm sorry it only took me this morning to realize that I love you." Shizuo dropped the roses, along with his jaw.

"T-Tom! What are you saying?! You're not serious, are you?"

"Yes, Shizuo. I am DEAD serious. I know it's sudden, but, I really do love you." Shizuo's mouth opened and closed, trying, but failing, to form any kind of words or sounds. "Just give me a chance, Shizuo. Please. Go on a date with me?" I asked, pleadingly. I thought I saw him blushing before he turned away from me.

"R-right now?"

"Yeah. right now." Shizuo started to close the door. I was going to tell him to wait but he spoke up first.

"Um...alright. But let me, um... change my clothes first..." The door closed softly, and I stood outside, smiling like an idiot.

___________________________

 

"Tom, can't we go somewhere else?" Shizuo asked. The reason he asked that was because I took my love to the park- and every GUY was staring at him, at MY Shizuo.

"Don't worry! Just stick with me and you'll be fine." I said, pulling him by the waist, so he could be closer to me. "I got you..." And that earned me a lot of jealous glares. Heh!

"Yeah, sorry Tom, but this still feels a little weird for me." Shizuo said, as he moved my hand. "Let's just sit down." I gave myself a mental slap to the forehead. We walked to a bench, but before we sat down, a boy with short black hair came up to Shizuo, looking very nervous.

"Um, M-Mr. Heiwajima? My name's M-Mikado Ryugamine, and I just w-wanted to tell you... that, I... l-like you..." Shizuo looked at the boy strangely.

"Huh?! Don't you already have a girlfriend? That girl with the glasses?" He pointed at a busty girl that was standing a little away from us.

"Oh, that's Anri... she's just a friend." The boy said, and Shizuo just sat quietly, looking at him. The kid was cute, I'll give him that, but I'm gonna have to show him who Shizuo belongs to.

"Sorry, kid," I started, wrapping my arm protectively around my blond's shoulders. "But he's with ME right now, so why don't you go back to your friend." I finished firmly, which made both the boy and Shizuo gape at me.

The boy looked down, his whole face, red. "O-oh... is that so? I'm really sorry then..." He bowed and then ran back to the girl, who patted his back and gave a small smile, probably trying to console him.

"What the hell was that, Tom?!! And who said I was 'with' you? We're not even a couple!!" Shizuo tried to push my arm away, but this time, I didn't let him.

"I said it, Shizuo!! I'm not going to let you push my feelings away again! I love you, and if you don't love me back, then hit me."

"Wha- I can't do that!"

"If it's about your strength, don't worry. I'll love you no matter what. But ever since this morning, you didn't use your full strength... so I think you feel the same way as me... Shizuo."

"I-it's not because of that...!" But what I said was true, and Shizuo wasn't resisting anymore. This was my opportunity- my only chance, as I leaned in to kiss him... just a few more inches...-

"Hello there, Shizu-chan~!"

 

Izaya's POV.

 

I had been following Shizu-chan since this morning. Truth was, I was going to meet up with him, but THAT MAN, TOM, came first and stole my sweet beast! And now he thought he could steal MY first kiss with him? Heheheheh... I don't think so.

They were just inches away from kissing, so with my speed I came out from my cover and interruppted them, stopping that MAN from placing his disgusting lips on my Shizu-chan.

"Hello there, Shizu-chan~!" I said loudly, making Shizu-chan back away quickly.

"I-Izaya...?" My poor blond brute seemed a little off, and I don't like the fact that someone else other than me did this to him.

"Oh... I hope I didn't cut in on something important..." I asked that debt collector, not really caring what he would answer.

"Uh, yes. You did." That man, TOM, replied. "Now if you would leave us alon-"

"But I really need Shizu-chan to come with me! It's an emergency, and he's the only one who can help!" I grabbed Shizu-chan's hand, tugging him up. He still had a dazed look, looking pale...

I started to pull him along, usually he would follow me without hesitation... I'll deal with the person responsible later! And of course, the person I was talking about opened his big, fat, mouth again.

"I thought you and Shizuo hated each other?! Stop lying and give him ba--" I picked up the pace, that man's voice fading away. Haha! Lying? I was telling the truth when I told that it was an emergency, and only Shizu-chan could help.

Suddenly, someone stood in front of us. I stopped walking and looked around, seeing some other guys coming closer, trying to surround us, smiling as if I was a helpless kid with a JUICY piece of candy. "Why don't you hand over the cute blond to us and nobody gets hurt?" Said the guy in front of us, as he walked toward us. So... they thought that since they were bigger than me, I would be afraid? The only thing scary about them is their ugly faces!

"Sorry~ I don't listen to 'garbage'~" That riled him up. the guy tried to swing at me, but I, of course, was faster. I dodged the punch, then I pulled the punk's arm behind him, snapping my knife out near his face, ticked off because I had to let go of my blond brute's hand. "...If any one of you tries- or even THINKS- of touching my Shizu-chan, I will cut off all ten of your fingers and feed them to the fishes!!" I told all of them, pushing away the punk I was holding.

Hmph. Looks like it was all just pitiful, bravado, as those cowards ran away, including their idiot 'leader'.

We were finally alone now, so I turned around to face Shizu-chan, before there were any more interruptions. But first... "are you alright?" I asked him. He stared at me, his face was still a little pale, but he had a stoic expression.

"...Are you behind this, Izaya?" He asked firmly.

"Huh? Behind what?"

"This- this whole thing! Making all the males in Ikebukuro go after me and... you know!" I looked right into Shizu-chan's eyes, showing him that I was being truthful.

"No, Shizuo. I didn't do anything. I wouldn't want any other man to touch you!" He flinched a little, after hearing the strong emotion in my voice. "And that's what I want to talk to you about... I mean... I know I was always the one who planned everything, but this time... I'm ready to confess about what I feel for you."

I came up to him, never breaking our eye contact. "...And that day at school, when you dropped that table on yourself," I whispered, slowly placing my hands on his shoulder.

"Y-you remember that?" Shizuo blushed.

"Yeah. I heard you collapsed because of a fever... and I wanted to say I'm... sorry..." I went on my tiptoes, closing my eyes, going for a kiss. And I don't care if he hits me afterwards. Just one kiss is all I want...

But I was stupid to think that would happen, as another interruption came- in the form of a VERY ANNOYING underground doctor.

"Shizuo!! Please lend me your body!!" Shinra came running from behind Shizu-chan, hugging him, and the force from his running made me stumble backwards.

I'm. So. Pissed!!! I yanked Shinra by the collar, Smiling like a maniac. "Where's Celty? Shouldn't you be with her?!" I asked, my voice dripping with venom, hoping the 'good' doctor understood my meaning.

"Celty went out of town for an errand, so I'm all alone right now! And I really want Shizuo's body..." He replied, without a care. That's it!!

"You know what?!! I am going to HAPPILY cut that damn mouth of yours!!!"

"W-whaaaaaa!! Help! Help me, Shizuo! Shizuo!" Huh... that's strange. I know Shizu-chan wouldn't let me do this.

"Shizuo?" Both Shinra and I looked over at the spot where Shizuo had been. I heard running footsteps in the distance, seeing that he had ran away- and also seeing a van, driving not too far behind him...

 

Kadota's POV.

 

I am not stalking him. I'm just carefully following Shizuo so that he'd be safe, so like what happened a while ago won't happen again... okay, and maybe I am 'partly' stalking him. But in my defence, my body just moved on it's own, after seeing him run from Izaya... his ass looking so sexy when he ran... AH! Gotta concentrate on driving!

I'm glad that Saburo entrusted me with his van, saying that, since Erika and Walker wanted him to take them to a comic convention out of town, he's not going to risk his van at a crazy place like that.

I slowed down, just as Shizuo stopped in front of a crowd- Of males. Not good. At the front of the crowd was that Tom guy. I had my window down so I could hear what they were saying.

"...What's going on here?!" I heard Shizuo say. He really wasn't looking too good.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan~!" I looked at the rear-veiw mirror to see Izaya closing his cellphone, coming with some followers of his own. "I know I said that I don't want any other man to touch you, but if you run away from me again, I'll have no choice but to let them hold you down for me..."

"Damnit! Tom! are you really gonna do as the flea says?!" Shizuo yelled.

"If Izaya let's me hold you, then yes, I will do what he says." His boss said calmly, taking a step towords him. "Shizuo, we just want to show you that we love you."

All the other guys followed suit, many voices confessing their love. But if you asked me, it wasn't romantic in any way. It was like a scene from a zombie movie...

And I was the hero, saving my heroine- er, I mean my uh... man-in-distress.

I hit the gas pedal, trying not to hit anyone. Izaya's group tried to make it to Shizuo, including Izaya himself, but I swerved in front of them opening the passenger door. "Hurry! Get in!" I ordered Shizuo, holding out my hand. He ran to me, pushing off any body that got close to him.

As he reached me, I pulled him in, slamming the door close and hearing Izaya scream, "GET HIM!!" But it was no good for them, because we were already driving away. Not bad for a guy driving like that for the first time!

___________________________

 

When I was sure that no one would catch up to us, I parked in a dark alleyway, looking over at my blond passenger who was laying at the back of the van. "Are you doing okay, Shizuo?" I asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"No, I'm NOT okay... I don't know what the hell is happening, and the only thing I DO know is that, every men in Ikebukuro- including my boss, my irritating doctor friend, and my sworn enemy- is telling me they love me left and right, AND I haven't been feeling well ever since I woke up this morning!" He started to pant. I blushed a little, seeing him like that.

"...And I suppose... you're no exception... huh, Kadota...?" Shizuo said, as I turned my head away from him.

"Um, y-yeah... sorry Shizuo. But I promise I won't do anything to you! I won't be like the others!" I stared straight out the window, my nerves feeling jumpy. I REALLY don't want to mess it up with Shizuo, like Tom and Izaya did.

"Fine. You better... keep your word... or else... I'll..." I waited for what he was going to say next, but all I heard was light breathing. I turned my head back to see that Shizuo had fallen asleep.

Crap. That was a mistake. Now I want to do something to him... *sigh* gotta keep it together. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, as I drove out of the alleyway, taking Shizuo to his apartment. It was going to be a long night- in more ways than one...

 

Shizuo's POV.

 

Shit! I feel like I have that fever again! I blame that genie. No wonder he gives only one wish... and I just wished someONE would love me, not the whole frickin' city! Okay, maybe it's not the 'whole' city, since it's just the guys who are after me... and I'm fine with that. I've never been good with girls anyway- except for Celty, but I don't like her in THAT way.

Wait? Where was I again? Let see, I was surrounded by Tom and Izaya, then Kadota saved me, we were talking and I passed out in the van... but I don't feel like I'm in a moving van, it feels like I'm in a bed and... something's on my forehead?

I opened my eyes to see Kadota standing beside me. "O-oh! Um, are you feeling better, Shizuo?" He asked. Somehow... this felt familiar.

"Mmm. My head hurts a bit, but it's better than before." I replied, not meaning just this day, but ever since I got stronger, I got better quicker.

"well, that's good to hear..."

There was an awkward silence when my stomach made a sound. I cursed myself when I felt my cheeks get hot- stupid fever is making me nervous!

I saw Kadota trying to hide his chuckle, so I glared at him. "It's not funny! I haven't had a thing to eat, because I was running around getting chased by perverted bastards!!" I ranted, sitting up and throwing the wet towel off my head.

"Pffft! Sorry, sorry! I'm not trying to be mean or anything..." Kadota said, laughing even harder. I probably look pathetic than intimidating. "And I already made you something while you were sleeping."

"Oh... you did? For me?" I looked at Kadota as he was going to the door. His smile faltered when my mocha-colored eyes met with his dark brown ones.

"Y-yeah. I mean, I couldn't just leave you all sick..." He looked guilty, giving me a suspicious feeling. When he came back, he held a bowl and a spoon. "It's rice porridge with some chicken and beef." I nodded my thanks as he handed it to me.

I scarfed the whole thing down! Even when my mother made it for me when I was a kid, I never really liked rice porridge, but I don't know if it's because I was hungry or because Kadota knew how to cook, but it was really delicious! "Damn! I didn't know you could cook like this, Kadota!" I praised him, but he seemed to have his mind on something else...

"Alright, what the hell's on your mind? I can tell something's wrong, I'm not THAT stupid." I placed my empty bowl on the night stand- none too gently- and stared at him, knowing that he felt uncomfortable.

"Um, I-I don't know what you mea-"

"Oh, don't start that shit with me!" I interrupted. "After the day I've been having, I can't trust anyone! I mean any guy! Ahhh! Whatever! The point is, you promised me you wouldn't do anything to me and... I believe you. Well, I want to believe you..."

"Shizuo..." Kadota had a look of surprise and hurt at my confession. "Shizuo, I'm so sorry... the truth is I-" *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Now it was my turn to be surprised; who was at the door? I didn't invite anybody over... unless...

"...Kadota? Did you...?" I purposely trailed off, afraid of the answer. Before he opened the door, I heard him whisper, "I'm really sorry..." then he turned the knob, revealing Izaya and Tom.

"What did you do?!!" I yelled at Kadota, holding a pillow in front of me like a shield. If I wasn't sick, then it would have been a weapon.

"Awww~ Don't blame it all on Dota-chin, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said with that smirk of his. "When I found out where you two were- and of course, it was easy since I'm a skilled informant- I made a negotiation with Dota-chin!"

"It was actually a blackmail, but it's better that it's just us four than a whole mob." Tom stepped in front of Izaya, looking at me with an apologetic smile.

I glared at them, one-by-one, finally stopping on Kadota. "So what was the 'negotiation' that you talked about...?" I growled, at either one of them. Kadota was blushing hard, but he was the one who answered.

"T-the deal w-was... that I let them in and- and-"

"And he could have his way with you first~!" Izaya finished for Kadota. My eyes widened after hearing that. I didn't think that Kadota would agree to that! And after he told me that he wouldn't do anything to me!!

"Wha- wait! What do mean by "first"?! You're not telling me that you and Tom are gonna 'have your way with me' too?!! There's no way in HELL that I'm gonna let you guys have sex with me!!" I clutched the pillow I was holding, ready to bash anyone who comes near me.

Izaya looked like he was upset at what I just said. "We don't want to have 'sex' with you, we want to 'make love' with you. There's a difference..." He pouted- and it was kinda... cute.

"Just once, Shizuo, that's all we're asking for. Just for tonight, let us hold you, love you, and if you want, we'll forget about what happens. Please don't make this any harder." Tom pleaded.

Hmm... It's true that they'll forget (not that they'll know), but wouldn't that make me a real monster for taking avantage of this wish? But then again, I've never had another person love me in 'that' sense. EVER.

I swallowed, relaxing and putting down my improvised shield. "Fine. But all of you are taking responsibility! Got it?" Tom looked elated, while Izaya pushed a dumbstrucked Kadota towards me.

"You heard him, Dota-chin! Now hurry up and give me- I mean 'us', our turn!" We were so close to each other, I could feel his breath on my face, and he looked more nervous than me.

"It's all right, Kadota. The truth is... I kinda want this too." I gave him a small smile, trying to comfort him. He gently placed his hand on my cheek, telling me, "...Alright. But if you really don't want this, just say it and I'll stop..."

And then he kissed me. At first, it was a slow and gentle kiss, then gradually, it became a hot and wild one. Our tongues fought for dominance, and my saliva dribbled on my chin. I felt Kadota lift up my shirt and caress my chest, my sides, and my back, sending me shivers.

I suddenly gasped, as I felt another hand rubbing my clothed erection. "I-Izaya...?!" Kadota panted.

"I can't wait anymore~!!" Izaya whined. "Don't you two worry about me. Besides, the more people there are, the better Shizu-chan will feel!" He said, pulling down both my pants and boxers, freeing my hard-on.

Izaya started to lick the pre-cum off of my dick, swirling his tongue on the head, then finally, he sucked and deep-throated me, making me grip Kadota's shoulders. I don't know what kind of expression I had, but Kadota attacked me, kissing me hungrily on the lips.

Not only did my breathing speed up, but my heartbeat sped up too. "Hey, don't leave me out." Tom said, as he held me from behind, pinching my nipples and kissing my neck and shoulders. I was in so much pleasure.

I know that this makes me sound like a slut, but try being in my shoes... being alone for years, no one to tell you that they love you, no one to kiss you when you have a hard day- and worst of all- NO. SEX. I'm still a guy, I can be sexually frustrated sometimes too.

All of a sudden, my body gave a small jerk, as I felt a wet finger enter my asshole. "You're so hot inside, Shizuo..." Tom said, stretching me. It didn't really hurt, even after he thrusted another finger in me. It just made me wanna cum faster...

Kadota stopped kissing me, and I saw him like never before; he looked jealously at Tom, saying with a warning in his voice, "hey! I'll let you do that, but don't think you can do anything else. 'Cause I get to fuck him." I didn't think that he was so possessive with me.

"I know the deal was that you could have him first," Tom glared back at him, pulling his fingers out of me. "But that doesn't apply NOW, does it?"

"I-I'm not an object!" I exclaimed. Just then, Izaya turned my head to look at him, straddling me, his pants on the ground.

"Just forget about them. Let them fight over you, while I, on the other hand, won't fight over who the seme will be; because I am your uke, and I've already prepared myself for you~" Izaya purred, putting me inside of him. I groaned, feeling his heated walls surrounding me and causing friction, as he moved up and down, riding me.

I flipped us over, so that Izaya could be on the bottom. I also stroked his dick, as I pounded into him. His face didn't show any signs of pain (or that's what I thought) and he was also moaning, "m-more... Shizu... ahhhnn..." so I knew my strength wasn't like it usually is (just for tonight, at least).

Someone gently lifted my head to make me look up, and I saw that it was Tom, his pants, unzipped, and his cock close to my face. I didn't need him to tell me what to do, as I opened my mouth to let him enter my warm cavern. I also felt something hot nudge my entrance.

"So... how'd you guys decide?" I asked Kadota, pausing from the blowjob I was giving.

"I... won in janken." He smiled, entering me. The room was filled with moans and wet slapping noises, as we fucked each other- and I've never been in such bliss as I was now.

I don't know how long it had been, but after a while I heard Kadota grunt, "cu-cumming!" and then I felt his hot liquid inside me. I gasped from the intensity, pulling out from Izaya, as I came on his stomach- Izaya cumming on our stomach and in my hand, and Tom came on my face.

We all fell on the bed in a pile, the only sound now was heavy breathing. And just before I blacked out, Kadota wiped my face with a tissue, kissing me lightly on the lips afterward...

He was the one...

 

Normal POV.

 

The next morning, Shizuo woke with a start, looking around to see that no one was in his room. He was in his clothes, everything was clean and looked just like it had been, and he didn't feel sore or any pain. It was as if it had all been just a dream- But Shizuo knew it hadn't been a dream- finding the evidences in his bathroom; the trash can had wads of tissues, and when he looked in the mirror, he saw a lot of hickeys on his chest, collarbone, and just about everywhere underneath his shirt, which made Shizuo blush...

After he took his shower and got dressed, Shizuo went to work like usually. But before he met up with his boss, he passed by Raira acadamy, seeing Mikado and Anri holding hands and looking (or as much as they could) all lovingly with each other. Before, it would have made Shizuo scoff at them and feel irritated, but now, he could smile and feel happy for them.

When Shizuo met up with Tom, he couldn't help but remember about what happened last night, 'causing him to feel awkward and turn a little red. "Is something wrong?" Tom asked, looking at him as if he had a cold and he didn't want to catch it. And that kinda pissed Shizuo.

"No... but you could try and remember that 'something'..." Shizuo mumbled the last part.

 

During the day, taking a smoke on his break, Shizuo saw Izaya. He couldn't help but be amused, as the flea walked with a slight limp, asking himself, "Why does my lower parts HURT SO MUCH?!!" Making the blond snicker.

 

When work was all finished, Shizuo went to an convenience store to get a pack of cigerettes. On the way, he bumped into Celty and Shinra. The two were discussing about why Shinra couldn't remember about what he did yesterday. "...All I remember is that, I asked Shizuo for his body." The underground doctor said, with a straight face.

"Uhh... I don't know why you asked me that... but you already left before I could give you my answer." Shizuo lied. "Anyway, I gotta go! Hope you guys figure it out!" Shizuo left hurriedly, trying to act and sound normal as possible.

"Oh, wait! Shizuo!! What was your answer to my question?!! Can I have your body?!!" Shinra yelled out, making Celty whack him on the head.

[Don't say those kinds of things out loud!! What if- no- people WILL think of something else!!] Celty typed on her PDA.

"Huh? What would they think of?" ...If the headless rider had a heart, it would've been thudding crazily right now...

 

Shizuo finally made it to his apartment, but before he could go inside, he spotted Kadota, pacing back-and-forth in front of the door, looking nervous as hell. When Shizuo walked closer, Kadota jumped at seeing the blond, so he made a break for it. "Hold it! Your not going anywhere!" Shizuo commanded, catching hold of Kadota's arm. "You remember what happened last night, right?" Shizuo started to soften his grip, lightly holding on to the other man's jacket sleeve.

"If-if you mean when I s-saved you-" Kadota stuttered.

"Kadota. You know what I'm really asking for."

"Wh-what are you talking..." Shizuo gave him a calm stare, making Kadota sigh. "Yes. I remember, and I'm really sorry, Shizuo! But, I like you, and... I-I didn't even know what came over me yesterday! I-I liked you since high school- so I kissed you that one time- but I shouldn't have done either of those things!! I would understand if you can't forgive me. HELL! you shouldn't even be talking to a bastard like me!!" Kadota hung his head low, wanting to run away if it weren't for Shizuo's hold.

"You're right. I can't forgive you." Shizuo said, letting go of his arm, and walking to his door. "But... maybe I can forgive you. If..." he paused, his hand resting on the doorknob, and making Kadota perk up a little.

"If what?" He asked, feeling his hopes rise, as Shizuo looked back at him seductively, opening the door.

"If you let me be the seme this time." Kadota blushed, but nodded without hesitation.

"As long as I can be with you, I don't care which position I'm on." He said, taking Shizuo's hand.

"Oh, yeah!" Shizuo exclaimed, as they walked inside. "Did Tom and Izaya do anything else to me last night?"

"No. After what, uh... 'happened' they just got up like they were sleepwalking, cleaned themselves, and then left... it was really weird."

"Yeah. that is weird..." Shizuo feigned. 'Heh! Gotta thank that genie!" He thought to himself, closing the door.

___________________________

 

At Russia sushi, there was a certain fujoshi who was trying to convince her two friends for the uptheenth time as they returned from out of town. "I'm telling you guys!! I saw the headless rider in the BL section!!" Erika whined. Saburo just rolled his eyes at her, as continued to eat his food, while Walker shook his head.

"What's next? Are you gonna tell me that while we were away, Kadota and Shizuo got together?" The otaku joked.

"Ugh! I wish! But I wish for Shizaya more than anything!" Erika's head was starting to run wild.

"Yeah, and I wish the world would have an alien invasion, so that I can be the hero, saving my foreign, green-haired, future wife!"

A big man suddenly turned their way; it was Monsi. "I cannot grant those wishes, for they are too wild and dangerous. Also, I am on break!" The genie walked away, carrying his sushi to his table.

"What was that about?" Erika asked her companions- who in turn, gave her shrugs.

 

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's a little (or maybe a lot) weird- but hey! Who said smut had to be "normal"! XD


	4. Careful about what you think... (Shizuo x Kadota)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel/extra to "Careful what you wish for...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love reversal/seke stories~ ;D

After the door had closed, Shizuo and Kadota made their way toward the couch, too impatient to make it to the bedroom. Once the both of them sat down, they crashed their lips together, taking off each others jackets and shirts.

Shizuo roamed his hands around Kadota's chest, brushing against his perk nipples a few times, smirking when he heard the brunette twitch and gasp at every caress.

Kadota countered by rubbing on the blond's erection from the outside of his pants, smiling when he felt the spot get a little wet.

"Your not gonna cum just from me rubbing it, are you?" Kadota teased, rubbing it even more.

"Haaah... no. I just hope you don't cum fast from what I'm about to do!" Shizuo replied, pinning kadota's arms above his head, starting to kiss and lick his chest. Kadota moaned when Shizuo sucked and lightly bit on his right nipple, while his left one was being pinched and rubbed.

"Ah, Shizuo... s-stop playing with m-my- ahh! P-please, Shizuo! Go lower!" Kadota was blushing like mad, which made the blond comply smugly.

He pulled off Kadota's pants and underwear at the same time, revealing the brunette's erection. "NOW who's the one that's going to cum." Shizuo said, rubbing the tip that was leaking pre-cum with his thumb. Shizuo then swallowed Kadota's erection whole, deep-throating it.

Kadota gripped Shizuo's hair, panting hard. He felt like he was going to explode- the warmth of Shizuo's mouth enveloping him, and the fact that the blond placed his fingers in his mouth, making him lick, suck, and coat his saliva on each digits, wasn't helping him either.

"Okay, I'm gonna push them in. Are you ready?" Shizuo asked, seriously, looking up at his lover. Kadota nodded, trying to spread his legs as wide as he could on the couch, so Shizuo slipped a finger in, trying to be gentle as possible.

"Ahhh... m-more." Kadota moaned, thrusting his hips as soon as another finger went in him.

After Shizuo stuck a third finger inside, he sped up, hitting Kadota's sweet-spot a few times- and seeing his brunette blush, moan, and pant, it was driving him crazy! He just wanted to take out his fingers and pound something else into Kadota! But he couldn't. He had to hold back...

"SHIZUO!! I can't take it any longer!! I want you to fuck me with your cock!" Shizuo froze when he heard that.

"...Ummmm... K-kadota... a-are you sure you don't mind me being the seme?" Shizuo asked, after pulling his fingers out. "I mean... I wasn't really serious about it- in fact, I don't care if I'm the uke! So how about 'you' fuck 'me'...?" Kadota looked at him, a bit irritated.

"I don't know what your going on about, Shizuo, but I REALLY wanna cum right now, so just do it!!" But Shizuo just sat there, looking uncertain.

"Uh, maybe I should get some lube first! Yeah! I-I don't think spit would be enough. Gotta make sure your first time is painless!!" Shizuo babbled, getting up only to be pulled back down by the wrist.

"Alright, what's going on with you?!" Kadota asked, holding onto Shizuo's wrist tightly (or as much as he could). "I thought you wanted this too. I thought we were doing this so that you could forgive me!"

"I do forgive you! And I do want this! I-I just think that... that I should prepare some more..." Shizuo was facing away from Kadota, but Kadota could see that the blond was hanging his head down, looking at his free hand...

Then it hit him. He realized what Shizuo was thinking about.

"Shizuo? Are you worried about hurting me with your strength?" Kadota felt him tense up. "I'm right, aren't I? You know Shizuo, you don't have to worry about stuff like that... I know you won't hurt me... and I trust you." When he said the last part, Kadota moved closer to Shizuo, letting go of his wrist to give a warm embrace.

But even after Kadota wrapped his arms around Shizuo, the blond just sat there, only placing a hand on Kadota's shoulder. "I'm... sorry, Kadota. You may trust me, but I can't trust myself." This time, Shizuo looked at his lover- mocha-colored eyes meeting dark brown ones.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Kadota stared at him, puzzled at what he meant. "I'm sure you can control yourself. And it's normal to lose a little... 'control' if you're doing it with the one you love..." Shizuo could tell that Kadota was trying to lighten the mood and make him feel better, but he just couldn't think the same way as him.

"That's the thing, Kadota!" Shizuo said, his voice raised a little. "I'm NOT normal! I have a stupidly inhuman strength, so if I lose control of myself, even if it's just a little, then I would end up breaking something or worse- hurt someone... and I don't want to see you hurt or cry because of me...!"

Shizuo was starting to calm down, but what he just said hit a nerve in Kadota. "Uhh, I'm sorry, but you made it sound as if I was weak. I mean- heheh, 'cry'? I don't think I would 'cry' just because I was hurt." Kadota crossed his arms, giving a stern look. "I'm a man too, Shizuo. I can take care of myself."

The tension in the air was thick that you could cut it, and the fact that the both of them were silent made it more awkward. Suddenly, Kadota started to put on his underwear, surprising the blond. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Now the brunette was pulling his pants on. "I'm not going to go out, stark naked."

"Eh?! You're leaving just because I was worried about you?!"

"No... I'm leaving because you think I'm weak!" Kadota zipped up his jacket and got up from the couch, pausing by the front door, his back facing Shizuo. "I think... I think we're moving too fast. I mean, we weren't really ourselves yesterday, and that's the only reason we got together in the first place..." Kadota said, his voice a little shaky. "Let's pretend that nothing ever happened, or we'll just end up continuing to feel weird around each other..." And with that, Kadota left, closing the door behind him- leaving Shizuo dumbfounded...

...And pissed off.

Why was he pissed off? Because Kadota was the one who told him that he liked him! Now he wants to split up and forget about it?! "What the hell!" Shizuo exclaimed to himself. "I get worried for someone, and THIS is what I get? Unbelievable!!"

Shizuo felt his temper rising. He tried to search for something to break, but he couldn't find anything 'useless' to break, so he just stood up, his reflexes telling him to just throw the couch through the wall.

The blond gripped the furniture, shifting his weight to get a better lift on it, when his foot stepped on something soft... it was Kadota's hat.

He picked up the beanie and stared at it, his temper deflating like a hot air balloon. He gave it a small squeeze, thinking, 'Shit. I'm such an idiot.' And then ran out the door, chasing after his lover.

Shizuo hurried outside, running as if his life depended on it (well, his love life did anyway...), and as he turned around a corner, he crashed into the man he was trying to catch. "Damnit!! ...Wait? Kadota? I thought you were going back to your place? What are you still doing here?" Shizuo slowly got up, helping Kadota up as well, keeping his eyes on him as if he were an hallucination.

"Well... I kinda forgot about my hat..." Kadota explained, pointing at the black fabric that was in Shizuo's hand. "So I'll just take it... and be on my way..."

Shizuo slowly handed the hat over, he wanted to say something- to convince Kadota that he was sorry and that he wanted them to stay together- but his voice was caught in his throat and his mind couldn't come up with the words to convey how he felt.

When Kadota took the beanie, he looked up at Shizuo and regretted the action. The blond looked at Kadota with those intense, mocha-colored eyes, his mouth slightly parted as if he had something to say; all-in-all, he looked like a guilty child that wanted to be forgiven by the person he loved.

But Kadota just couldn't give in, no matter how much he longed to be with Shizuo, if the man himself didn't wanted it, then it would be no different then forcing him. And if that was the case, then he would much rather stay as friends then make Shizuo hate him or say that he wasn't intrested in Kadota anymore.

"Thanks, um, for bringing my hat." Kadota said, turning around to leave. "Maybe... I'll see you around..." There was no reply, and Kadota didn't wait for one, as he was already walking away.

The brunette had to confess- he lied when he said he wouldn't cry just because he was hurt, because right now, he was hurting and he wanted to let go of all the tears he was holding back. And the wind that was lightly blowing didn't help his mood either. In fact, it made his nose tingle, making him shiver, and then he gave a sudden sneeze.

At the same time, Shizuo also sneezed, Making Kadota turn back around (they would never know it, but Erika and Walker were talking about them). "Are... are you okay, Shizuo?" Kadota asked, worried.

"I'm fine... just a little chilly." Shizuo answered, rubbing his nose.

"Well of course!! If you run around shirtless in this weather, you're bound to be cold!!"

"W-why are you yelling at me?! I didn't have time to put on a shirt because I wanted to catch up to you before you were gone!"

"Well, what if you 'caught' something else because of that? You just had a fever for goodness' sakes, Shizuo! Don't you understand that I'm worri-" Kadota felt like he had been splashed by a bucket of ice-cold water.

seeing the realization on the brunette's face, Shizuo gave a small smile, looking softly at him. "Now you get it? Even if you know that the person you love isn't weak, you can't help but worry over them."

Kadota nodded, feeling like a hypocrite. He slowly walked over to Shizuo, his voice low. "S-sorry... I'm sorry Shizuo. The truth is, I already knew how you felt... about your strength and all... and I know that you didn't think or meant that I was weak- but I used that as an excuse and got angry because... because I was afraid..." Kadota used his arm to rub his eyes as he felt something wet sliding down his cheeks.

Shizuo closed the remaining distance between them, lifting the brunette's face with both of his hands, and then he gently kissed away the tears. "Afraid of what? Tell me, Kadota."

Feeling his tears coming in small trickles, Kadota took a deep and slow breath, repeating a few times to make sure he wouldn't start sobbing. "I-I was afraid that... you didn't want to be with me. And even if y-you say you love me n-now..." Kadota paused, gripping Shizuo close to him, fearing that the blond would dissappear. "...But what about later on?"

Luckily, for the two, there was no one to see them as Shizuo wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, tight like a vice-grip, and kissed him with such fierceness, passion, and love as he could muster- but then again, they probably wouldn't care even if someone DID see them.

Their lips were painfully, but also pleasurably, pressed together, 'causing Kadota to moan, which gave Shizuo's tongue a chance to invade his mouth- licking his teeth, gums, and the roof of his mouth.

Kadota felt his eyes droop, letting his own tongue return the favor by kissing back, practically melting at the intensity of the kiss. After several minutes, they pulled away gasping for air, a string of saliva still connecting them.

"Kadota... I love you. You gave me my first kiss, and if I had known back then that you loved me, then we probably would've been lovers sooner!" The look Shizuo gave Kadota was so sincere, that it left no room for doubt whatsoever, and he knew Shizuo wasn't the kind to lie to anyone with a straight face either. "So please, Kadota, don't leave. Stay with me and let's continue what we started... properly."

"You mean...? A-are you sure? I mean, i-if you don't want to... put 'it' in me, I'd understand..." Despite the fact that the temperature was cool, Kadota's cheeks were burning up.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? I actually wanted to fuck you so bad!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"N-not so loud!!" Now, Kadota felt his whole face on fire.

Shizuo grinned, chuckling a little. "After what we did awhile ago, you're getting embarrassed NOW?" He asked playfully, taking the brunette's hand.

"W-well, just because no one can SEE us doesn't mean they can't HEAR us!! And-and we were talking about... y-you know!" Shizuo saw that the other man really was frazzled- and he couldn't blame him, his own heart was beating hard from his own words!

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let's just go back and try again?" Shizuo squeezed the hand he held, feeling the hand squeeze back.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Was Kadota's answer, still bashful.

Once again, the couple were inside the warmth of the apartment, and instead of making out on the couch like before, they made it to the bedroom- but they were still impatient like before.

The both of them were already without clothes, feeling each others body heat, running their hands through each others hair, and of course, kissing without a care. But even in their passionate high, Shizuo properly prepared Kadota using lotion (as he didn't have any lube for obvious reasons), also pouring some on his own member. When Kadota stopped kissing for air, Shizuo began to suck and bite the sensitive part of Kadota's neck, placing himself in between his lover's legs.

"Ah! I'm r-ready, Shizuo... put it i-in!" Kadota begged, peeking through his arms to look at the blond.

The said blond was now licking at the spot where he marked, staring up at Kadota. "Um... but, before I do, I want to know something..."

"Not again! Shizuo, please don't make me like this and then start having second thoughts right in the mid-"

"No, no! This time I'm serious! ...I just want to know what it is that made you, well, like me?" Shizuo asked. He actually WAS stalling for some more time, but he was also curious to know what the bruntte saw in him that everyone else couldn't- including himself.

Kadota thought he was going to be red all over permanently, the way he kept blushing that night. "You're not gonna wait till after, are you?" He mumbled, more to himself, knowing the answer.

"Nope." Shizuo playfully smirked, popping the "P".

"*sigh...* Fine. Well... back in high school, when I first saw you, my first thought was to just stay away from you and not make any trouble-"

"What?!"

"J-just listen, will you! Now, I only thought that when I first 'saw' you. But when you politely bowed to all the students in the classroom then said in a polite voice- "my name's Heiwajima Shizuo. It's nice to meet you all."- I was suprised, thinking that you might not be so bad... and your deep voice kinda turned me on..." Shizuo's eyes widened at the confession.

"So you like me because of my voice? Damn! I've never noticed you getting hard when I talked!" Kadota thudded his head on the pillow.

"I haven't finished yet, Shizuo."

"Huh? Oh... sorry." Shizuo gave Kadota a peck on the lips. "Go on. I'll be quiet. I promise."

The brunette smiled a little, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. "The truth is, everytime I saw you, either in school or when I was walking home, you were always doing good things. Like one time, I saw you put back some books that others left behind in the school library. Or that time, when I saw you help that stray cat from the rain. People never saw how nice you really were, because they never stayed around you long enough to see." Kadota placed his forehead with Shizuo's, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I like you, Shizuo, because your you. Your straight-forward, you never pretend to be like anyone else, and your just overall a good-looking guy!" He laughed, pulling Shizuo close for a quick kiss. "...And whenever I think of you... sometimes, at night, I-I would... I mean, I j-just couldn't h-help myself and- AH!!"Kadota jumped, feeling something hot and hard poke at his entrance. "You... would think of me and... jerk off...?" Shizuo quietly asked, his hair blocking his eyes.

"U-uh-huh." was all Kadota could manage, nodding his head. He felt Shizuo entering him slowly, the lotion helping to make it go in a little easier.

When Shizuo was all in, he waited, letting Kadota get used to his size and trying to control himself, his breathing coming in quick pants. After several seconds, Kadota moved his hips, signaling to his lover that he could move.

Shizuo complied, pulling out enough so that only the tip was left in, and then thrusting back in all the way. He continued to thrust like that while pumping Kadota's neglected member. And lifting one of the brunette's leg over his shoulder, Shizuo angled his thrust until...

"Ah! Ah! R-right th-ere!" Kadota moaned loudly, his sweet-spot found.

"Fuck...! So tight!" Grunting, Shizuo picked up the pace, feeling like he was going to cum when Kadota tightened up around his member. "I'm cumming!!"

"M-me too!" Kadota pulled Shizuo closer to him, giving him a lip-bruising kiss. He dug his nails on Shizuo's back as he came hard, strings of white covering his stomach and chest.

A few more quick thrusts and Shizuo came too, shooting his seed inside his brunette.

Breathing heavily, Shizuo pulled out, flopping down next to his lover. "Sorry... for cumming in you... uh, and are you alright? Down 'there'?" He said, blushing a bit.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore, but it felt really good. And you don't have to be sorry, you didn't have any condoms anyway." Kadota moved closer to Shizuo, holding his hand, interlocking their fingers. "Besides, I also... you know... that time."

They looked at each other quietly, smiling and taking in each others presence.

"I love you, Kadota." Shizuo said calmly, but there was so much love and care behind the words- Kadota could feel it.

"...I love you too, Shizuo." He replied, his eyes getting wet again. "And next time, let's not keep things to ourselves, okay?"

"Okay. But after what happened tonight, I think we got to know a little more about each other." Shizuo said, caressing Kadota's hair. "And you know," He continued. "I kinda liked it when we switched roles like this."

"Oh really?" Kadota grinned, moving to be on top of his blond lover. "Then you wanna switch roles   
now and go another round?"

Shizuo smirked. "Hmm... let me think about it..."

  
____________________________

 

Epilogue.

 

Switching their positions that same night, Kadota was topping Shizuo again, going at their second round.

Shizuo liked being dominate, but he also had no problems with being submissive either. As long as they both felt good, then he wouldn't mind. What he DID mind was when Kadota teased his body while he prepared him- even though the blond did the same with him when he was topping, like nipping on sensitive parts of his body, sucking and pinching his nipples, and stroking his member, stopping only when he was close to cumming.

Sure it meant that Kadota touched his body more, showing him affection and love, and hell, it felt so good! But to a man who has little patience with things, if what he wanted gets prolonged for too long, then Shizuo would just push Kadota down himself and take over... hmmmm... now there's a thought.

Just as Kadota stopped his ministrations, Shizuo pushed the brunette by the shoulders, straddling him. He took Kadota's cock, positioning it to his entrance and inserted it.

Shizuo took a sharp breath as he slowly let it enter him- he may be Ikebukuro's strongest, but that didn't mean he felt no pain. Once he was ready, he lifted himself up, pulling out Kadota's cock until his tip was left in, and then he slammed back down, both gasping at the force.

While Shizuo kept at it, Kadota placed his hands on the blond's waist and he thrusted upwards, hitting him deep inside.

Shizuo lowered his upper body to kiss Kadota, panting heavily as he also pumped his leaking member.

The kiss fueled the brunette to go faster with his thrust, hitting the bundle of nerve inside of Shizuo, making the said man scream his name in pleasure.

After a few more big, deep, thrusts, Shizuo came for the second time that night, cumming on their stomachs and chests- Kadota came soon-after, filling Shizuo.

But of course, that wasn't the yet. They went at it until they couldn't do it anymore, switching on being the seme and the uke, showing their love, and loving the feeling of one another.

The two lovers stood outside of the apartment in the morning light, waiting for the brunette's ride from his 'van gang'. "You sure you don't want me to be with you when you tell them?" Shizuo asked, leaning on the building with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure, Shizuo." Kadota replied, standing near the blond while looking out for the van. "Actually, I don't really have a problem with telling the other two guys, even if it DOES feel awkward, but I don't know if I can handle Erika when she starts squealing and asking about... 'stuff'..."

And right on cue, the familiar van came into view, turning a corner and heading their way. "Well, here's my ride. See you tonight." Kadota gave a quick kiss on Shizuo's lips, both of them blushing when they heard a muffled screaming from the van- the fujoshi had seen the two men kiss.

Smiling, Shizuo said, "Remember, I'll be at Russia sushi at eight. So, don't keep me waiting, You got it, Kadota?"

Kadota grinned. "I'll try and be there on time... if I can escape 'her'." They looked at the van, where the squeals continued.

 

~End~


	5. Lick, suck, and bite. (Shizaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short oneshot where Shizuo and Izaya are lovers but all is not what it seems...

Shizuo and Izaya were both on the sofa in Shizuo's apartment, seeming to be very intimate with each other...

Izaya slowly licked at the liquid that was slipping down the sides of Shizuo's stick- the blond knowing that the ravenette was purposely frustrating him, just because his was a little more bigger.

"Mmmm~ It's  _so_ tasty, Shizu-chan~" Izaya purred, licking all the way from the bottom to the tip. " And it has such a nice color~" He then began to suck only a little part of the tip, swirling his tongue around the pink deliciousness.

Can't standing at the pace he was going, Shizuo pushed forward, surprising Izaya and making him take almost all of it into his mouth. "Quit messing around!! The only reason I let you have your way, was so that you wouldn't start sulk-"

He stopped when Izaya bit it in half.

"AAAHHHH!!! YOU DAMN FLEA!!!" Shizuo yelled, as Izaya muched and swallowed, pink drool sliding down the corner of his lips.

"Thank you for sharing your ice pop with me!" Izaya said, running away into another room with his own ice pop. 

The brute threw his half-eaten ice pop in the trash and let out a new one from the freezer- doing it all with a smile. 

Not a happy smile, but one that showed what he was going to do with the flea.

"Hey, Izaya! How about I share another one with you?" He called out, a vein throbbing on the side of his head- and an erection in his pants.

 

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, something I wrote on April fools day. XD


End file.
